


you don't understand (i'm your best friend)

by nightsickness



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Crying, Depression, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2732879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsickness/pseuds/nightsickness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tyler..."</p><p>"Stop."</p><p>"No, Tyler, no. I don't understand, but you have to know that I'm here for you. I'm your best friend, and that's not going to change just because you have depression."</p>
            </blockquote>





	you don't understand (i'm your best friend)

**Author's Note:**

> My 20th Twenty One Pilots fanfic! Yayyy! From now on, I'm gonna try to only update the multi-chaptered fics that I have started instead of creating new stories. So enjoy this :-)

"You don't understand," Tyler whispers, avoiding eye contact with Josh. "You don't. _God_ , and I don't want you to."

Josh isn't hurt, although he thinks he should be. "Tyler..."

"Stop."

"No, Tyler, no. I _don't_ understand, but you have to know that I'm here for you. I'm your best friend, and that's not going to change just because you have depression."

Tyler's eyes are watering, and Josh can tell the tears are about to start trailing down his face. When they do, Josh brushes them away wordlessly.

"Thank you," Tyler whispers. "But you know I tend to push people away."

It's true. The only people Tyler has ever really connected with instantly are Josh and Mark. And Jenna, obviously. They're all Tyler really has, besides his family.

"We'll figure that out," Josh says. "In the meantime, you can stop crying, because I don't like it. Come to bed, okay? We'll cuddle. No homo intended."

That makes Tyler crack a smile. "Yeah, right, you're totally homo for me."

Josh shrugs it off and takes to name-calling. "You're a doofus."

"And you're a frick-biscuit," Tyler retorts.

"A... what?" Josh is laughing, and the sight of Josh laughing is something Tyler can never be sad at, so pretty soon he's laughing, too.

"It's true, though."

"Whatever," Josh says fondly. "You okay, now?"

"Yeah," and Tyler _is_ okay. Josh is always able to make Tyler okay.

"Then let's go. We both need some sleep."


End file.
